Unexpected Help
by xXTarunXx
Summary: Cloud hat Probleme in seiner Ausbildung zum Soldier und bekommt Hilfe von einer Person, mit der er garantiert nicht gerechnet hat...


Hi, freut mich, dass ihr vorbeischaut! =)

Pairing: Sephiroth X Cloud

Rating M : Hab zum esten mal sowas geschrieben, seid also bitte ein wenig gnädig XD

Genre: Romanze; Allgemein

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII gehört Square Enix und nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Info: Diese Ff ist völlig unabhängig von der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII ( sprich: FFVII; CC; BC; AC; DoC etc. )

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß! Lob und Kritik sind natürlich willkommen!!! =)**

**Unexpected help**

An seinem ersten Tag in dem riesigen ShinRa- Komplex war alles, was der Junge fühlen konnte Aufregung und Nervosität.

Die gigantischen, beeindruckenden und förmlich Macht ausstrahlenden Gebäude im Zentrum von Midgar waren im Grunde etwas komplett neues für den blonden Jungen, der sein ganzes Leben weit entfernt von einer Großstadt verbracht hatte.

Das einzige, was ihn je an eine Großstadt erinnert hatte, war der alte, hässliche Reaktor in dem Gebirge, an dessen Fuß sich seine Heimatdorf befand- Nibelheim.

Der Junge hat sich jedoch nie so gefühlt, als wäre dieses Dorf wirklich sein Heimatdorf.

Für ihn war eine Heimatstadt der Platz, wo man Freunde, Familie hatte, wo man sich sicher und geborgen fühlte.

Cloud hatte nie etwas derartiges gespürt.

Die einzige Familie, die er hatte, war seine Mutter, welche seit nun einigen Jahren- bis zu seinem 16. Geburtstag- all ihr Geld dafür gespart hatte, dass er seine Ausbildung zum Soldier absolvieren konnte- sein Traum, seit er von ShinRa im Fernseher gehört hatte.

In Nibelheim war der Junge normalerweise allein, gemieden und ignoriert von den anderen - aus für ihn noch immer unbekannten Gründen.

Aufmerksamkeit bekam er von den anderen Dorfkindern nur, wenn sie sich einen Spaß daraus machten, Cloud solange zu schlagen, bis jener zusammengekauert und zitternd am Boden liegen blieb.

Seiner Mutter erzählte er nie etwas davon, zum einen, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen und zum anderen hätte dies eh nichts geändert.

Mit diesen Zeiten hatte er sich geschworen, abzuschließen, sobald er bei ShinRa ankam.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Doch hatten sich die Zeiten in den letzten Monaten für Cloud nicht zum Besseren gewandt.

Er musste feststellen, dass die Ausbildung bei weitem schwerer war, als er je hätte vermuten können. Hinzu entsprach er dem genauen Gegenteil, von den geeigneten Soldier- Rekruten.

Er war klein, schmächtig und wirkte keineswegs wie ein zukünftiger Soldier.

Schnell zeigten sich dafür die Folgen.

Er war einer der schlechtesten des Jahrgangs.

Konnte im Schwertkampf nicht mit den anderen mithalten, da ihm dazu sowohl die Kraft, als auch die Kondition fehlte, im Nahkampf steckte er- wegen den gleichen Faktoren- mehr ein als er austeilte und auch in den theoretischen Kursen kam er nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr mit.

Die Inhalte der Theorie änderten sich zu schnell, zu oft und es wurde kaum darauf eingegangen, wenn jemand Probleme haben sollte.

Das einzige, was er konnte, war die Herstellung von Materia. Mit speziellen Geräten und chemischen Stoffen wurden die Umstände hergestellt, die bei dem Kristallisationsprozess in der Natur herrschten, um letzendlich Materia herzustellen. Die richtige Mischung der Stoffe und der richtige Umgang war hierbei entscheidend.

Die Ergebnisse waren nicht für den Kampf geeignet, diese Materia waren zu klein und zu schwach, doch für alltägliche Dinge waren sie eine wahre Bereicherung. Und sobald man ein Soldier war, bekam man neue Geräte, um Materia für den Kampf herzustellen.

Das war der einzige Kurs, den Cloud wirklich beherrschte. Seit er das erste mal diese "Mixtur" hergestellt hat, kam immer eine funktionstüchtige Materia heraus.

Doch ein einziger, funktionierender Kurs würde ihm nicht helfen.

Er war nie _der _Schlechteste, doch so wie es für ihn aussah, würde er die Prüfungen am Ende des Jahres, die über seinen weiteren Werdegang bei ShinRa entscheiden werden, nicht bestehen.

Er würde durchfallen.

Und das würde bedeuten, er müsste zurück. Zurück nach Nibelheim. Den Ort, den er endlich hinter sich lassen wollte.

Und er wusste nicht, was er tun konnte, um dies zu verhindern.

Er wollte nicht zurück. Um nichts in der Welt würde er dorthin zurückgehen. Doch konnte er wie es schien dies nicht aufhalten.

Egal wie hart er trainierte, egal wie viel er büffelte, er kriegte es einfach nicht hin.

Cloud verzweifelte daran.

Und der einzige Freund, der ihm hätte helfen können, war ebenfalls jemand, der mit Mühe und Not die Prüfungen bestanden hatte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seufzend legte Cloud das Buch in seiner Hand beiseite und rieb sich erschöpft und resignierend mit zwei Fingern die Stirn.

Egal, wie oft er sich dies noch durchlesen würde, die Gesetze der Teilchenphysik würde er sich nie merken können, geschweige denn würde er sie je nachvollziehen können.

//Ich frage mich, ob ich das auch jemals brauche, als Soldier...?!//

Er seufzte erneut, als ein Klopfen an Tür ertönte, in einem merkwürdigen Rhythmus.

"Komm rein, Zack." sagte Cloud laut genug, dass man es durch die Tür hören konnte. Zack hatte schon immer die Angewohnheit, sich durch das "nachklopfen" von irgendwelchen Melodien vor der Tür bemerkbar zu machen. Von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass ihn sonst eh keiner besuchen kam.

Mit einem Surren öffnete sich die Tür und schloss sich automatisch wieder, nachdem der schwarzhaarige Soldier eintrat.

"Hey, Spiky, was machst du so?" grinste der 1st Class-Soldier, als er sich an dem Stuhl abstütze, an dem Cloud saß und über dessen Schulter auf den Schreibtisch blickte.

Der Blonde rollte mit den Augen. "Was schon? Blöde Frage..." erwiderte er leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelnd.

Zack begutachtete die Bücher und beschmierten Zettel, die auf dem Schreibtisch verteilt waren, seufzte und ließ sich anschließend mit einem "Plumps" einfach auf Clouds Bett in dem kleinen Zimmer nieder.

"Du machst dich auch selber fertig damit." murmelte er ernst, als sich Cloud auf seinem Stuhl zu ihm umdrehte.

"Was soll ich denn machen?! Wenn es wenigstens nur Physik wäre, was ich nicht begreife, dann wäre ja auch alles in Ordnung." entgegnete er und sah verzweifelt auf die vielen Bücher.

"Obwohl du eigentlich Physik verstehen solltest bei deinen Haaren. Die widersetzen sich doch sämtlichen physischen Gesetzen." grinste der schwarzhaarige Soldier.

Cloud konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

"Bleib doch mal ernst. Die Abschlussprüfungen sind in vier Monaten und ich kapiere _nichts_, gar nichts! Ich bin nicht einmal in der Lage, ein Schwert so zu führen, dass ich wenigstens von der Technik Punkte mache..." sagte er dann.

"Ich weiß, 'tschuldige. Aber im Umgang mit und Herstellung von Materia bist du wiederum der Beste." Zack lächelte, als er auf das kleine Regal an der Wand über Clouds Schreibtisch deutete, wo die vielen, kleinen verschieden farbenen Kugeln lagen, die der Blonde innerhalb des letzten halben Jahres hergestellt hatte.

"Das hilft mir aber kein bisschen weiter." murmelte Cloud, fuhr sich durch seine blonden, spitzen Haaren und blickte zu seinem Freund.

"Oh mann... wenn ich die Kurse 3rd Class-Soldier nicht leiten müsste, würde ich dich selbst trainieren, wenigstens in den praktischen Bereichen." erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.

Er würde seinem Freund wirklich gerne helfen. Auch wenn er in den theoretischen Bereichen ihn eher weniger helfen könnte, dafür in den praktischen Bereichen umso mehr.

Doch als er ein 1st Class-Soldier wurde, hat man ihm gleich die Aufgabe erteilt, die Ausbildung der 3rd Class-Soldier zu leiten und das ließ ihm so gut wie kein Freiraum für privates Training. Meistens wurde er in seiner "Freizeit" dann auch noch auf Missionen geschickt, selbst seine Freundin bekam ihn in letzter Zeit kaum noch zu Gesicht.

Zack hatte zurzeit sogar mehr zu tun, als der General selber...

//Der General...?! Hm...//

"Also, Spiky, ich verschwinde. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück in der Mensa. Sieh zu, dass du dir nicht wieder die Nacht deswegen um die Ohren haust. Das macht alles nur noch komplizierter. Bis dann!" verabschiedete sich der Soldier plötzlich und verschwand grinsend.

Ihm war da grade eine Idee gekommen...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Am nächsten Tag war Cloud genauso frustriert wie am Vorabend. In Physik wurde ein neuer Bereich zu dem, für Cloud ohnehin schon zu komplexen, Thema angesprochen und bei dem Schwertkampf-Training war er aus irgendeinem Grund unkonzentriert- vermutlich weil er sich noch immer über Physik Gedanken machte.

Das einzige, was den Jungen an diesem Tag tröstete, war, dass sie nur noch den Kurs zur Herstellung von Materia hatte und heute die neuen Materia vollendet sein sollten. Theoretisch brauchte der künstlich erzeugte Kristallisationsprozess rund zwei Wochen. Somit müsste die Materia des Blonden heute fertig sein.

Wenn alles nach Plan verlaufen ist, müsste ihr Ausbilder ihnen auch die Materia der letzten Wochen zurückgeben, die jener eingesammelt hatte, um die Rekruten zu benoten.

//Wenigstens eine Sache, um die ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss.// scherzte der Teenager völlig humorlos zu sich selber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zufrieden und völlig überbeladen tapste Cloud durch die Gänge auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier. In der einen Hand hielt der Blonde sowohl seine Tasche mit den Unterlagen, als auch seine Tasche mit den Sportsachen, auf seinem anderen Arm balancierte er die ungefähr zwei Hand voll Materia.

Sein Blick hatte er starr auf den Boden vor ihm gerichtet, um bloß nicht zu stolpern und zu riskieren, dass die Materia von seinem Arm fiel.

Wie erwartet hatte Cloud zumindest die Bestnote für seine Materia bekommen. Nur galt es jetzt, diese sicher in sein Quartier zu schaffen.

Doch als er in den nächsten- menschenleeren- Gang bog, war er nicht vorsichtig genug und eine der kleinen Kugeln fiel zu Boden.

"Mist." stieß der Blonde verärgert hervor, konnte sich nicht bewegen, auf Grund der beiden vollen Hände und konnte nur zusehen, wie die runde, grüne Kugel über den Flur rollte, dabei ein leises Geräusch verursachte.

Schließlich wurde sie jedoch von zwei, um die Ecke tretenden, Füßen gestoppt.

//Was..?!//

Langsam glitt Clouds Blick nach oben zu der Person, die soeben seine Materia '_gerettet_' hat und er wäre vor Schreck beinahe nach hinten umgekippt.

Niemand anders, als der General selbst, stand ihm einige Schritte gegenüber.

"S-Sir?!" stieß der Blonde mit geweiteten Augen hervor und wollte salutieren, doch er konnte seine Hände nicht bewegen, ohne noch mehr fallen zu lassen.

//Oh Gott!!! Ich träume! Ich _muss _träumen!//

Seit er den General das erste mal bei ShinRa gesehen hatte, hatte er einen weiteren Grund gefunden nicht nach Nibelheim zurückzugehen.

Er wusste der General war unerreichbar für ihn. Doch trotzdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, diesen Mann nie wieder zu sehen.

//Oh Gott! Ich benehme mich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen...//

Das lange, silberne Haar, was in glänzenden Strähnen über dessen Schulter und Rücken fiel, dessen Gesicht von kürzeren, ebenso glänzenden Strähnen umrahmt wurde, smaragdfarbene Augen mit senkrechten Pupillen, beinahe wie die einer Katze, hoch sitzende, ausgeprägt Wangenknochen und dünne, volle Lippen. Hinzu die blasse, makellose Haut, die sich über seine entblößte Brust zog, die schlanken, langen Finger, gehüllt in schwarze, Lederhandschuhe.

Cloud konnte spüren wie sein Puls in die Höhe schoss und das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte, während er den Mann aus großen, saphirblauen Augen wörtlich anstarrte.

Der Teenager hatte das Gefühl ihm würde schwindelig werden, als sich der Mann hinunterbeugte und die kleine, grüne, runde Kugel aufhob und sie in seiner Handfläche betrachtete.

Allein schon die Tatsache, dass dieser Mann etwas von ihm so begutachtete, von einem einfachen Rekruten, einem Niemand, ließ sein Herz in seiner Brust hämmern und sein Atem sich unbemerkt beschleunigen.

Cloud wandte seinen Blick dem Boden zu, verlegen und seine geröteten Wangen verbergend, als sich Sephiroth ihm mit langsamen, eleganten Schritten näherte und smaragdfarbene Augen auf ihm ruhten.

"Ich denke, die gehört dir?" die tiefe und ruhige Stimme des Generals bescherte dem Jugendlichen eine Gänsehaut und für einen Moment war er wie erstarrt, als Sephiroth unmittelbar vor ihm stand und die kleine Materia zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hochhielt.

//Ich sterbe... oh mein Gott, hilfe!!!//

"J-Ja Sir, ich, ähm, war unvorsichtig. Tut mir Leid." brachte er schließlich heraus und versuchte sich auf einen neutralen Punkt zu konzentrieren.

"Wie ist dein Name, Rekrut?" fragte der General plötzlich und Cloud hatte das Gefühl sein Herz wäre für einen Moment stehen geblieben.

"Ähm...Cloud Strife, Sir." antwortete er stotternd.

Der Mann nickte kurz, bevor er die kleine Kugel vorsichtig zurück zu den anderen Materia auf Clouds Arm legte.

"Das ist eine sehr gute Materia. Gehe nicht leichtsinnig damit um." sagte Sephiroth, ehe er mit einem weiteren, kurzen Blick auf Cloud und die Materia auf seinem Arm, an ihm vorbeiging und seinen Weg fortsetzte.

"Ja, Sir. Und...danke." murmelte der Teenager dem Mann hinterher und hatte das Gefühl seine Beine würden unter ihm nachgeben.

Der General, Sephiroth, hatte ihn grade wirklich _gelobt_?! Schon allein, dass er mit ihm gesprochen hat, nach seinem Namen gefragt hat, ließ den Blonden völlig ungläubig und geistesabwesend auf dem Gang stehen, atemlos und...glücklich.

//Sephiroth...//

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Als Sephiroth sich in seinem Büro auf seinem Stuhl niederließ, waren seine Gedanken noch immer bei der kurzen Begegnung mit dem Rekruten auf dem Gang.

Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er selten einen Rekruten gesehen hatte mit einer derart perfekt hergestellten Materia, gab er sich normalerweise nicht viel aus derartigen Begegnungen, da er sie zu Hunderten hatte, Tag für Tag.

Doch irgendetwas war an diesem Jungen. Selten, im Grunde nie, erweckte ein Rekrut das Interesse des Generals, doch aus irgendeinem Grund tat es dieser junge Rekrut.

Und nicht wegen der Materia.

Der General dachte zurück an das Gesicht des Jungen, die sanften Gesichtszüge, volle runde Lippen und saphirblaue Augen, die einen Mako-ähnlichen Glanz ausstrahlten und die blonden, abstehenden Haare, die trotz ihrer Form natürlich und weich gewirkt haben.

Plötzlich fand sich Sephiroth bei dem Gedanken wieder, wie es wäre, seine Hand durch dieses blonde Haar fahren zu lassen, seine Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren, ihn zu spüren...

Er konnte sich das plötzliche Verlangen für den Rekruten nicht erklären, doch er musste den Blonden früher oder später wiedersehen...

//Cloud Strife, hm?!//

Sein Gedankengang wurde jedoch abrupt unterbrochen, als die Tür zu seinem Büro sich öffnete und der schwarzhaarige 1st Class-Soldier einfach hereintrat.

Sephiroth seufzte.

"Zackary, auch du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass man vorher anklopft." sagte er ruhig, als jener sich grinsend auf einen der beiden Stühle vor Sephiroths Schreibtisch setzte und die Beine übereinander schlug.

"Hi erstmal, und zu dem Anklopfen: Keine Lust. Ich bin eigentlich auch wegen einer anderen Sache hier, als übers 'Anklopfen' zu reden." erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige noch immer grinsend.

Der Silberhaarige lehnte sich ein wenig in seinem Stuhl zurück, als er den Soldier mit einem misstrauischen Blick bedachte.

"Und das wäre?"

"Es geht um einen der Rekruten, Cloud Strife. Ich weiß nicht, ob du ihn kennst?" Zack stoppte kurz, um eine Antwort des Mannes zu erhalten.

"Ich kenne ihn."

"Echt jetzt?"

"Ich habe ihn auf dem Weg hierher getroffen."

"Oh! Naja jedenfalls. Wie es bisher aussieht, wird er die Prüfungen nicht schaffen."

"Aus welchem Grund? Seine Materia wirkte nicht so, als hätte er Probleme?!" Sephiroth zog leicht eine Augenbraue hoch, als Zack sich nachdenklich durch seine Haare fuhr.

"Materia ist nicht das Problem. Aber alle anderen Kurse. Er hat Probleme mit Schwertkampf, bei den theoretischen Fächern kommt er nicht mit... nicht, dass er es nicht versteht. Es geht ihm halt alles nur zu schnell. Du weißt selber, ich war 'ne Niete in der Theorie und ich habe im Moment viel zu viel um die Ohren, um ihm wirklich helfen zu können..."

"Worauf willst du hinaus, Zackary?" unterbrach der General den Soldier. Jener seufzte.

"Kannst du dich nicht ihm annehmen? Du bist der beste Soldier überhaupt und hast im Grunde genügend Zeit. Bitte, Sephiroth! Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass er am Ende des Jahres durchfällt." bat Zack den Silberhaarigen beinahe verzweifelt.

Sephiroth saß in seinem Stuhl und dachte nach. Er ließ es sich nach außen hin nicht anmerken, doch eigentlich kam dies seinem Plan, den Rekruten wiederzusehen nur zu gute.

"Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt." sagte er schließlich und ein erleichtertes Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Soldiers.

"Danke, Seph! Hast was gut bei mir!" mit diesen Worten stand Zack auf und verließ zufrieden und mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht das Büro des Generals.

//Das verspricht interessant zu werden.// dachte Sephiroth noch, als er dem Soldier nachsah.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und glücklich, dass Cloud doch noch geholfen werden kann, lief Zack durch die Flure des ShinRa-Gebäudes auf dem Weg Richtung Ausgang.

Dass er Sephiroth gefragt hat, war zum einen deswegen, dass Sephiroth nun einmal der beste Soldier überhaupt war und zum anderen, ermöglichte er Cloud es somit, sein Idol endlich einmal ein wenig näher zu kommen.

//Viel Glück, Spiky!// mit diesen Gedanken verließ Cloud den ShinRa-Komplex und machte sich auf zu der alten Kirche in den Slums von Midgar, zu seiner Freundin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Als Cloud am nächsten Morgen in der Mensa zusammen mit Zack frühstückte und ein 3rd Class Soldier ihm die Nachricht überbrachte, dass er um 19 Uhr sich in der Trainingshalle einfinden sollte- aus welchen Gründen war irrelevant- war der Blonde mehr als überrascht.

Zack bedachte ihn nur mit einem unschuldigen Blick.

Somit stand Cloud am Abend kurz vor 19 Uhr in der verlassenen Trainingshalle und wartete auf irgendwen oder irgendetwas.

//Wieso sollte ich jetzt herkommen?! Habe ich was falsch gemacht oder so...?!//

Ein paar Minuten später setzte sich der Jugendliche dann auf den harten Hallenboden und wusste nicht, ob er nervös oder gespannt sein sollte.

"Gut, du bist also hier?!"

Cloud schreckte hoch, als er die Stimme vernahm und der General durch die Hallentür trat, sie anschließend schloss, und sich in einigen Abstand Cloud gegenüberstellte.

"General, Sir!" der Jugendliche salutierte augenblicklich und sein Puls raste in die Höhe, als er zwei smaragdfarbene Augen auf sich spürte.

Der Silberhaarige winkte mit einer schwachen Handbewegung ab.

"Nenn mich bei meinem Namen, Cloud. Ich bin nicht dienstlich hier."

Der Blonde hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz hätte für einen Moment ausgesetzt, nur um danach noch heftiger in seiner Brust zu hämmern. Er wollte, dass er ihn bei seinen Namen nannte?!

Wieso das?! Wieso war der General überhaupt hier?!

Cloud verstand die Welt nicht mehr, was man ihm wohl auch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck ansehen konnte, denn Sephiroth ergriff kurz darauf das Wort.

"Ich sehe schon. Zackary hat dir nichts erzählt."

//Zack?! Aber was...?!//

"So viel ich gehört habe, stehen deine Chancen die Abschlussprüfung zu bestehen nicht zum Besten." Sephiroth stoppte kurz.

Cloud wandte seinen Blick den Boden zu, unfähig dem Blick des Mannes standzuhalten. Doch schließlich nickte er leicht, schämte sich jedoch dafür.

"Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, doch werde ich versuchen, dich bis zu den Prüfungen soweit zu haben, dass du bestehst."

Clouds Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben und ansteigender Freude.

"Wi-Wirklich?!" wollte er sich vergewissern.

Sephiroth nickte, woraufhin sich ein Strahlen auf Clouds Gesicht ausbreitete. Nicht nur, dass er womöglich am Ende des Jahres doch noch bei ShinRa bleiben durfte, sondern dass er auch noch von dem Mann, von dem er sich so sehr wünschte ihm einmal näher zu sein, trainiert wurde.

Eigentlich hätte Cloud jetzt glücklich sterben können...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wir beginnen mit dem Schwertkampf. Also hol dir eines der Übungsschwerter und lass uns anfangen."

"Jawohl, Sir!" entgegnete Cloud automatisch, stieß sich jedoch sogleich die Hand vor die Stirn. Sephiroth runzelte nur kurz die Stirn.

"Verstanden...Sephiroth." korrigierte sich der Blonde, sprach dessen Namen mit großem Zögern aus und doch gefiel es Sephiroth irgendwie, wie Cloud seinen Namen aussprach.

Der Teenager rannte durch die Trainingshalle zu den Schränken mit den Übungsschwertern und eilte wieder zurück, zögerte jedoch als er sah, wie der Silberhaarige Masamune von seinem Rücken löste.

"Ich werde dich nicht verletzen, Cloud." sagte der General beinahe schmunzelnd, als er sah wie der Rekrut augenblicklich gen Boden schaute und ein sanftes Rot sich auf dessen Wangen ausbreitete.

//Das könnte wirklich interessant werden.//

Der General hielt Masamune ruhig in seiner linken Hand und vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen ihm und dem Rekrut, als dieser merklich schluckte und sein eigenes Schwert hochhielt.

"Greif an, Cloud." forderte Sephiroth den Blonden mit einem leichten Lächeln auf, was den Farbton auf den Wangen des Jugendlichen erneut dunkler werden ließ. Sephiroth war wirklich gespannt, wie sich das entwickeln würde.

Damit griff Cloud- deutlich verunsichert- den Mann an...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Es waren genau vier Monate vergangen, seit Sephiroth angefangen hat Cloud zu trainieren. Und es waren noch zwei Tage bis zu den Prüfungen.

Der Silberhaarige war zufrieden mit den Leistungen, die der Jugendliche mittlerweile brachte und hatte eigentlich keine Bedenken, dass er nicht bestehen würde.

Das einzige, was ihm Sorgen bereitete, war er selbst. In den letzten Wochen hat er sich immer wieder bei Gedanken erwischt, wie es wäre Cloud nicht nur zu trainieren, sondern ihn bei sich zu haben, für ihn da zu sein, ihn zu..._lieben_.

Er mochte es, wie Cloud seinen Namen aussprach. Er mochte dieses Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen, immer wenn der Mann auch nur das kleinste Lob für ihn aussprach.

Er mochte es ihn so zu sehen. Glücklich. Und er wollte, dass sich dies nicht ändert. Er wollte Cloud weiterhin lächeln sehen- für ihn.

Er wollte Cloud. Er wollte ihn für sich. Ganz.

Sephiroth hat sich nie wirklich mit "_Liebe_" beschäftigt, überhaupt machte er sich nicht viel aus solch derartigen Gefühlen.

Zackary schwärmte tagtäglich von seiner Freundin und Sephiroth konnte es nicht nachvollziehen, sich einer Person so derartig hinzugeben, dass alles andere irrelevant schien. Sowas war für ihn nicht vorstellbar, als führender General ShinRas.

Doch mittlerweile fing er an Zackary zu verstehen.

"Wir machen Schluss für heute. Bis Übermorgen solltest du dich lieber noch ein wenig schonen." sagte Sephiroth und legte Masamune beiseite.

Die letzten Stunden hatten sie Schwertkampf trainiert und Sephiroth war nun an dem Punkt angelangt, wo auch er eine Pause gebrauchen könnte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mit einem dankbaren Blick senkte Cloud sein Schwert und legte es in den Schrank zurück, bevor er sich auf den harten Hallenboden niederließ.

An seinem Körper hatte sich ein leichter Schweißfilm gebildet, weswegen sein T-Shirt ein wenig klebrig wirkte und er benötigte einige tiefe Atemzüge, um sich etwas von dem Training zu erholen.

Sephiroth ließ sich neben dem Blonden nieder und wirkte bei weitem nicht so erschöpft, was den Blonden fast neidisch werden ließ.

Dennoch konnte der Rekrut einige Schweißperlen auf der entblößten Brust des Mannes erkennen. Wie gebannt beobachtete der Blonde die gleichmäßigen, jedoch etwas schnelleren Auf und Ab Bewegungen seines Brustkorbs, weckten ein Gefühl in ihm, seine Finger über die blasse, glatte Haut streichen zu lassen, ihn zu...

"Und glaubst du, du kommst durch?" fragte Sephiroth ihn plötzlich und Clouds Blick wandte sich ruckartig dem Boden zu, schämte sich dafür, so gestarrt zu haben.

"Ich denke schon. Zumindest hoffe ich es." antwortete der Blonde mit einem leichten Lächeln. Cloud wusste, er würde keine Bestnoten machen bei der Prüfung, doch er sollte bei seinem bisherigen Leistungsstand über dem Durchschnitt liegen.

"Ich bin sicher, dass du es schaffst. Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass das Training umsonst war."

Cloud lächelte, freute sich innerlich riesig, dass Sephiroth so an ihn glaubte. Mit einem schwachen, kaum hörbaren Seufzer zog der Teenager seine Knie an sich und bettete seinen Kopf zwischen ihnen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sephiroth ließ seinen Blick über den Blonden gleiten, bis sein Blick ungewollt an dessen Nacken hängen blieb. Der Rekrut hatte seinen Kopf nach vorne zwischen seine Knie gelehnt und bot dem Mann so einen ungehinderten Blick auf dessen Nackenbereich.

Die kurzen, blonden Nackenhaare standen leicht- wie der Rest seiner Haare- nach hinten ab, die glatte, helle Haut wirkte unheimlich weich, weckte wieder dieses... Verlangen... in Sephiroth.

Und noch bevor er etwas hätte dagegen tun können- noch realisieren können, was er da tat- hatte Sephiroth seine Hand ausgestreckt und mit seinen Fingerspitzen vorsichtig die weiche Haut von Clouds Nacken berührt.

Er fühlte die glatte, weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen, spürte wie Cloud unter dem plötzlichen Kontakt zusammenzuckte. Doch Sephiroth war außerstande seine Hand zurückzuziehen, geschweige denn, dass er es wollte.

"Cloud...?" hörte sich der Silberhaarige selber hauchen, als er weiterhin die warme Haut an Clouds Nacken berührte.

Der Blonde drehte langsam seinen Kopf zu dem Mann, doch was Sephiroth in den saphirblauen Augen sah, schockte ihn.

Sehnsucht. Und eine stille Bitte...

Sephiroths Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich, bis er sich plötzlich nach vorne gelehnt hatte und Clouds Lippen mit seinen umschloss- jedoch ruhig und sanft.

Der Silberhaarige hörte Cloud leise seufzen und als jener zögerlich versuchte den Kuss zu erwidern, wusste Sephiroth, dass Cloud das gleiche fühlte und wollte wie er...

Der General zog den Blonden zu sich heran, ließ seine Hand in das goldblonde Haar abtauchen, genoss das samtige Gefühl unter seinen Fingern, während er verführerisch über die Lippen des Jugendlichen leckte.

Der Kuss wurde wilder, als Sephiroths Zunge in den Mund des Jugendlichen eintauchte, dessen Mundhöhle gierig erkundete und schließlich dessen Zunge mit seiner eigenen anstupste.

Sephiroth stöhnte schwach in den Kuss hinein, als er spürte, wie Cloud den Kuss erwiderte und leicht in seinen Armen erschauderte.

Der General lachte in sich hinein bei Clouds Schüchternheit, war er sich doch ziemlich sicher, dass dies sein erster Kuss war. Doch die Vorstellung gefiel ihm irgendwie...

Schließlich brach Sephiroth den Kuss ab, um seine Atmung wieder etwas zu beruhigen und den Jugendlichen ein wenig zu betrachten. Clouds Mund war leicht geöffnet, seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine saphirblauen Augen schienen ein wenig verwirrt dreinzublicken, als würde er nicht glauben, was grade geschehen ist.

Der Silberhaarige schien für einen kurzen Moment vergessen zu haben, wie man atmet bei Clouds Anblick im Moment und er hatte Probleme seine Fassung zu bewahren.

"Komm." forderte er Cloud hastig auf, griff mit der einen Hand nach dem Handgelenk des Jugendlichen, mit der anderen schnappte er sich Masamune und zog beide hinter sich her...

Er wollte Cloud. Jetzt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cloud stieß ein quiekendes Geräusch hervor, als er von Sephiroth zum Hallenausgang und über die Gänge des ShinRa Gebäudes gezogen wurde.

Ungläubig und völlig neben der Spur sah Cloud auf den Rücken des Mannes, welcher durch die Gänge jagte und den Blonden einfach mitzog.

Sephiroth hatte ihn soeben geküsst. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen... Das war eigentlich alles, was er je gewollt hatte, seit er diesen Mann zum ersten mal gesehen hatte.

Und wie es schien wollte der Mann es nicht bei diesem Kuss belassen.

//Oh mein Gott!!!//

Cloud hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde schwindelig werden, als der Mann schließlich vor einer Tür stehen blieb, diese mit einer Karte öffnete und anschließend den Jugendlichen mit einem etwas groben Ruck hinter sich hineinzog.

Etwas erschrocken stolperte Cloud in das Zimmer, welches offensichtlich zu Sephiroths Wohnung gehörte, wurde jedoch von zwei muskulösen Armen gefangen und fand sich den nächsten Moment an eine Wand gedrückt wieder.

Sephiroth beugte sich wieder hinab und verschloss Clouds Lippen in einem wilden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, welcher Cloud dem Atem raubte.

Er schloss seine Augen, als er- noch immer leicht unsicher- seine Arme um den Nacken des Generals schlang und sich an dem Gefühl erfreute, als die langen, silbernen Strähnen durch seine Finger flossen.

Sephiroths Hände fuhren seinen Oberkörper entlang und schon bald fing er an ihm sein Shirt auszuziehen. Cloud versuchte sich nun an dem Mantel des Mannes, stellte sich jedoch mehr als ungeschickt an und er war dankbar für die Tatsache, dass Sephiroth ihm half und nun mit nackten Oberkörper vor ihm stand.

Beide lösten sich für einen Augenblick voneinander und Cloud war gefesselt von dem Anblick, den der Silberhaarige ihm bot.

Sehnsüchtig betrachtete der Blonde die ausgeprägten Muskeln und die makellose Haut an dessen Oberkörper, fand sich geistesabwesend dabei wieder, wie er dem Mann mit seinen Fingerspitzen langsam und bewundernd über die Schultern und anschließend über seine Brust strich.

Cloud fuhr die Konturen von Sephiroths Brustmuskeln nach und strich dann langsam über die ausgeprägten Muskeln in dessen Bauchbereich, als er merkte, dass der General zusammenzuckte und scharf die Luft einzog.

Der Jugendliche stöhnte auf, als die Lippen des Generals erneut gegen seine pressten, doch diesmal viel drängender- fordernder.

Sephiroths Hände fuhren über Clouds Rücken, ließen ihn erschaudern und seine Augen wieder zufallen, bis sie sanft, aber bestimmend über Clouds Hintern strichen und ihn anschließend an diesen hochhoben.

Nun war es Sephiroth, der aufstöhnen musste, als der Jugendliche automatisch seine Beine um die Hüfte des Generals schlang und sich jenem instinktiv entgegendrückte.

Cloud lächelte in den Kuss hinein, freute es ihn doch riesig, dem General solche Gefühle bescheren zu können.

//Ich liebe dich.//

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sephiroth trug den Jugendlichen durch seine Wohnung, trennte sich nicht von dessen Lippen, bis er den Blonden schließlich in sein Bett legte, sich selbst über ihn.

Er spürte wie Cloud unter ihm schwer atmete und erschauderte, als sein Körper Kontakt mit den weichen Laken unter ihm machte und sah sehnsüchtig zu ihm auf.

Schließlich brach Sephiroth den Kuss ab und wanderte mit seinen Lippen zu dessen Hals, verteilte federleichte Küsse auf der weichen Haut, brachte Cloud zum Stöhnen, bis er neckisch anfing an der dünnen Haut zu saugen, bis sie sich verfärbte.

Der Mann nahm sich Zeit den Oberkörper des Jugendlichen mit seinen Lippen und Händen zu verwöhnen, streifte sanft seine Brustwarzen, bis diese sich als Folge erhärteten, entlockte Cloud damit weitere zufriedene Laute, die von dem General mit einem Lächeln quittiert wurden.

Sephiroth löste sich ein wenig von dem Blonden, entfernte zuerst dessen, dann seine eigene Hose und ließ sie achtlos neben das Bett fallen, bis beide völlig nackt übereinander lagen.

Cloud keuchte auf, als Sephiroth seine Hände kurz darauf in tiefere Gegenden wandern ließ.

"Sephiroth..." keuchte der Jugendliche, zog scharf die Luft ein, als er noch etwas sagen wollte.

"Ich bin...ich meine..." stotterte Cloud, errötete und rang um Worte, doch der Mann war sich sicher, was der Rekrut ihm mitteilen wollte.

Amüsiert lächelnd beugte sich der General zu dessen Ohr hinab, hauchte "Ich weiß schon. Entspann dich einfach." hinein, woraufhin Cloud unter ihm zusammenzuckte und Sephiroth eine Gänsehaut auf dessen Arme fühlen konnte, und er schließlich dessen Lippen wieder mit seinen fing.

Sanft küsste der Mann ihn, als Cloud wieder seine Arme um dessen Nacken schlang und ihn näher an sich drückte- und Sephiroth ließ das zu, stöhnte plötzlich auf, als seine eigene Erektion gegen Clouds Oberschenkel drückte.

Der Silberhaarige richtete sich ein wenig auf, betrachtete den leicht zitternden Körper des Jugendlichen unter ihm, wie dieser erwartend und sehnsüchtig zu jenem aufsah und leckte dann seine Finger, wobei Clouds Augen sich weiteten und Sephiroth ihm mit einem Lächeln bedachte.

"Entspann dich. Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein." murmelte Sephiroth, als er mit einem seiner selbst benässten Fingern in den Blonden langsam und vorsichtig eindrang. Cloud verkrampfte sich automatisch und schnappte scharf nach Luft.

Der General senkte sich zu dessen Ohr hinab, flüsterte beruhigende Worte hinein und fühlte wie der Blonde immer entspannter wurde und der General schließlich einen zweiten Finger hinzufügte.

Einige Zeit weitete der Mann die Öffnung des Jugendlichen, achtete genau darauf, ob es Cloud unangenehm war, bis er sich schließlich aus dessen Öffnung entfernte und sich selber vor dem Eingang des Rekruten platzierte.

"Entspann dich." Sephiroth lächelte, als er Clouds Blick bemerkte und drang dann in ihn ein, sich bemühend es langsam zu tun. Doch Cloud war so warm und stimulierend, dass Sephiroth sofort völlig in ihn eindrang, bis Cloud ihn komplett umschloss.

Cloud stieß leise einen Schmerzenslaut von sich, doch die Zunge des Mannes kurz darauf in seinem Mund unterdrückte weitere Proteste und lenkten den Rekruten langsam aber sicher von dem Schmerz ab.

Sephiroth wartete, küsste Cloud innig und leidenschaftlich, bis dieser sich anfing gegen ihn zu bewegen um Sephiroth zu zeigen, dass es für ihn okay war.

Der Mann fing an in den Blonden zu stoßen und schon bald bewegten sie sich gemeinsam, wurden schneller, lauter und beide stöhnten, als sie näher an ihren Höhepunkt kamen.

"Sephiroth!" stöhnte Cloud nach einiger Zeit laut auf, als Sephiroths Hand an seinem Glied ansetzte und mit schnellen, rhythmischen Bewegungen zu seinen Stößen pumpte.

Der blonde Jugendliche krallte sich mit seinen Fingern in die weißen Laken unter sich und ergoss sich einige kurze Augenblicke später in der Hand des Mannes. Die plötzliche Enge um Sephiroths Glied und dass Cloud seinen Namen stöhnte, ließ auch ihn kaum eine Sekunde später mit einem Stöhnen kommen.

Nachdem sich die Atmung beruhigt und die letzten der vorangegangenen Gefühle abgeebbt waren, zog sich der General langsam und zufrieden aus Cloud zurück und ließ sich neben ihn in den weichen Laken nieder, zog den Blonden anschließend lächelnd in seine Arme, als dieser einen leichten Seufzer von sich gab und bereits dabei war einzuschlafen.

"Ich liebe dich." hörte er Cloud an Sephiroths Brust murmeln, bevor er seufzte und in den wohl glücklichsten Schlaf seines Leben fiel.

Sephiroth starrte für einen Moment wie festgefroren den Blonden in seinen Armen an, bis seine Gesichtszüge sich jedoch erwärmten und er sanft lächelte und einen Kuss auf dessen Haare platzierte.

"Ich liebe dich auch." hauchte der Mann noch, bevor er Cloud an sich drückte und sich selber schlafen legte...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aufgeregt und glücklich stürmte Cloud fast drei Wochen später durch die Gänge des Gebäudes auf den Weg zu Sephiroths Büro. Seine Prüfungsergebnisse hielt er fest umgriffen in seiner Hand.

Völlig aus der Puste und abgehetzt, erreichte der Blonde schließlich sein Ziel und klopfte an die metallene Tür zu Sephiroths Büro.

Am liebsten wäre er jetzt einfach reingestürmt, doch er wollte lieber nicht in ein Termin, den Sephiroth durchaus haben könnte, reinplatzen. Also wartete er ungeduldig, bis ein ruhiges "Herein" durch die Tür vernehmbar war.

Cloud drückte den kleinen Knopf neben dem Schlitz für die Karte, woraufhin sich die Tür mit einem Surren öffnete.

Der Blonde sah kurz zu Sephiroth, welcher nun von seinem Schreibtisch aufsah, rannte dann durch das Büro und fiel dem General einfach um den Hals. Auch wenn er sich dabei wie ein kleines verliebtes Mädchen vorkam.

Der Jugendliche hatte seine Arme um den Nacken des Mannes geschlungen und sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge vergraben.

Sephiroth zog eine Augenbraue hoch, legte jedoch seine Arme um den Jugendlichen, wenn er auch etwas überrascht, oder eher überrumpelt, war.

"Was ist denn das für eine Aktion gewesen?" fragte der General amüsiert, als sich Cloud etwas von ihm löste und nun auf dessen Schoß saß.

Cloud lächelte und hielt ihm die Unterlagen mit den Prüfungsergebnissen vor das Gesicht.

"Ich bin durch! Ich habs geschafft!" grinste der Blonde, als Sephiroth mit einer Hand die Blätter Papier griff, seine andere Hand jedoch an der Hüfte des Jugendlichen ließ.

Kurz überflog der General die Papiere und, als er den ausschlaggebenden Teil las, runzelte er anerkennend seine Stirn und nickte leicht, bevor er die Unterlagen auf seinen Schreibtisch legte und seine Hand nun wieder um Clouds Hüfte legte und lächelte. Der Blonde hatte mit weitaus besseren Noten abgeschlossen als der Durchschnitt...

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Soldier Cloud Strife." lächelte der General, bevor er die Lippen des Blonden mit den seinen umschloss...


End file.
